


Restricted Section

by raunchyandpaunchy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: Books, Gen, Meet-Cute, in which two mary sluts meet and discuss smut in a bookshop, meta in a sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Nadine meets someone new, and they hit it off over one of their shared hobbies.





	Restricted Section

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafferling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafferling/gifts).



> Nadine is my character; Sadja is Taff's. A massive thanks to her for both making this story a reality AND letting me borrow her horny murder elf! Who, btw, you should totally go check out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609700/chapters/44121742), bc they're FANTASTIC. 
> 
> Nothing too raunchy in this fic. Some sexual references that wouldn't be out of place on r/menwritingwomen, but that's about it. (That said, if you _would_ like to read something raunchy, the book Between an Orc and a Hard Place is a reference to [this fic here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369318), which is very good indeed.)

Bookshops were among some of Nadine’s favourite places. She was never happier than when she was surrounded by books, the old, worn musty smell of them permeating her lungs. She’d happily read anything, from involved books on theory and history to fictitious tales of adventure and wonder, but that definitely wasn’t what she was looking for today.

Today, she was tucked away in the deepest, darkest annals of the bookstore, perusing the books deemed too salacious for the common customer. Giraud called it _erotica_ , and waxed poetic about its deep cultural and societal importance; most people called it _smut_ , in hushed, disapproving tones, like just saying the word left an unpleasant taste in their mouth. She’d once heard a Priest of Mara raving about it, a copy of _The Lusty Argonian Maid_ clutched in his hand; how it was obscene and debased, and anyone partaking in it or any other such material was set to rot in Oblivion.

She’d been tempted to ask the man what he thought Dibella’s stance on it all was, but she bit her tongue. Whatever others called it, it really boiled down to one thing—sex, in literary form. Nadine just called that a good time.

A book titled _Between an Orc and a Hard Place_ caught Nadine’s eye, and she had just pulled it from the shelf when she noticed the Bosmer standing next to her, flipping through a rather dogeared copy of _Hammer and Tongs_.

“Oh, fuck me,” she said, in a rough yet charming lilt Nadine couldn’t quite place. “Tell me that didn’t just say ‘throbbing love-hammer’.”

Nadine couldn’t help but snort. “It gets worse.”

The Bosmer let out a groan. “Shit, you’re not joking. ‘His turgid loins were harder than Skyforge Steel, and hotter than the forges of Jorrvaskr’.” She slammed shut the book, tossing it back onto the table. “That man doesn’t need a lay. He needs a fucking healer, is what he needs.”

Nadine decided she rather liked this mer, with her wild hair and her quick brown eyes and her sharp wit. She wondered what else it’d take to keep her talking, cracking jokes about poorly written genitalia in that loud, jaunty voice of hers.

She didn’t have to wait long. The Bosmer turned back to Nadine, hands raised in exasperation. “Is it all just big burly Nords and wanton Breton women breasting boobily?”

“Not if you know where to look,” Nadine said, grinning conspiratorially at the mer.

Something between a frown and a pout crossed the Bosmer’s face. “Scuse you. I _know_ where to find things.”

Shit. Well done, Nadine. “Oh, I didn’t mean to infer that you didn’t, it’s just—” She pulled a book from the shelf. “Sometimes the best things are hidden in plain sight.”

The Bosmer looked at the cover, green and gilt-edged, its cover reading _The Sword in the Stone_ in looping, gold letters. “I’m not convinced. What’s it about?”

“Well, on the surface it seems like it’s going to be another archetypal ‘strong Nord rescues helpless Breton princess from the tower’ story,” Nadine explained. “And it is… almost. Except the knight is a woman with thighs that could kill a man, and the ‘princess’ is actually a prince who just happens to like dresses rather a lot.” She giggled. “The Prince’s name is Jasper Stone, by the way. I’m sure you can guess what The Sword in the story is.”

A grin spread across the mer’s face. “That is an interesting twist, I’ll give you that.” Nadine didn’t miss the glint in her eyes. “So, I’m curious. How do you know where to find the good stuff?”

“Call me a…” _fan of written pornography? Some sort of smutty scholar?_ “…literary enthusiast.” Nadine toyed with her braid. “Also been in my fair share of libraries. When I studied at the College of Winterhold, I came across a book called _Applied Conjuration_. I assumed it was a theory book, until I read the first few pages.” She leaned in. “Didn’t teach me much about Conjuration magicka, but it did open my eyes to some rather creative uses for some spells.” Nadine hadn’t even bothered returning it to the Arcanaeum. She doubted Urag knew it was there, let alone what was in it. Better to just keep it for herself.

“If I’d known there was stuff worth reading, I might’ve went and studied at a College,” the mer mused. “Probably not, though.”

“The Bards College’s library was even better. There was a great book about a Stormcloak soldier and a Legionnaire who fall in love off the battlefield. Which is usually a bit soppy for my tastes, but the prose was fantastic, as was the sex.” Nadine had rather enjoyed that one, actually. For something so romantic, they hadn’t skimped on the lewd details. “There are some other, more obscure texts, too, but they’re—” her nose wrinkled. “Part of a friend’s personal collection.”

“I need to get better friends,” the mer said, brow raised. “But what is it they say— ‘a stranger is just a friend you haven’t met yet’. Fitting, yeah? Since we haven’t officially met.” The Bosmer paused, waiting. “Since I don’t know your name.”

“Oh!” Nadine blushed. “Of course. How rude of me. Nadine Rielle,” she said, extending her hand. “And you are?”

“Sadja,” the mer replied, clasping Nadine’s hand in hers and giving it a firm shake. “I think we should celebrate this new friendship over a drink, mh?”

Something about the way Sadja spoke made it impossible to say no—not that she’d have wanted to, anyway. It wasn’t every day she met someone this interesting or fun. Or attractive. Usually Nadine would be wary of the friendly stranger, but today she was fairly content to be caught in the slipstream of Sadja’s infectious energy and her own questionable decisions.

“Sounds perfect,” Nadine said, smiling. “Know where’s good to drink around here?”

Sadja snorted. “Course I do,” she said, winking at Nadine. “Told you I know where to find things.”

Nadine could always come back for books later, she thought, placing the one still in her hand on the table. Wherever Sadja was telling her about—with drink so strong it’d knock you on your arse—sounded like more of a priority right now.

She barely even noticed the vacant space on the table where _Hammer and Tongs_ had once sat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a kudos or comment. I treasure every single one! ❤


End file.
